theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shut the Duck Up
My twelfth fanfiction. Since I released this on my birthday, Happy Birthday to me! Credit to Katajrocker for the original idea, It’s nighttime in Royal Woods. There’s a powerful rainstorm happening throughout the whole town. In the middle of the city, a mother duck is leading her ducklings throughout the powerful storm. As the ducks struggle to stay together, the ducking in the far back is having a hard time keeping up, signaling that the storm is overpowering her. Suddenly, the duckling loses her footing due to the wind, and she ends up being blown away. She quacks for help, but the sound of the raindrops overlap its cries for help. As the duckling is blown away, she begins falling, when suddenly, she plops onto the ground, causing her vision to go black. 9 HOURS LATER (At the Loud House, the siblings have just woken up. In Lana and Lola’s room, Lana wakes up and yawns loudly as she stretches. She jumps out of bed, and looks out the window. Her eyes widen in joy when she sees how many mud puddles are outside of the house and how big they are. Now wanting to miss out on this opportunity, she quickly gets dressed, heads downstairs, exits the house, and jumps into the mud puddles head first. Lana’s joy raises as she relaxes in the mud. As she relaxes in the mud, she suddenly hears a bird chirping. Lana notices a little lump in the mud, jiggling. Curious to see what it is, Lana picks up the pile of mud and swipes off the mud, and sees it’s a bird) Lana: Aww! (Lana sees that the little bird is cold and dirty) Let’s get you cleaned up. (Lana runs back into the house and heads to the kitchen, leaving behind muddy footprints. She turns on the faucet and warm water begins to pour out. Lana grabs the dish soap, and squirts a little bit of soap onto the tiny duckling. As Lincoln heads downstairs, he sees the muddy footprints spread all over the floor ) Lincoln: Oh, gross! Lana, you forgot to wipe your feet again! (Lincoln follows the footprints to the kitchen and sees Lana washing something. To the viewers) Lana at the sink, washing her hands? That’s mysterious. Lana never likes to be clean. (Lincoln walks over to Lana to see what she’s up to) Lana: (noticing Lincoln) Oh, morning, Lincoln. Lincoln: Morning, Lana. It’s weird seeing you at the sink, washing yourself, even though you like to be dirty. Lana: Oh. Actually, I’m washing something else. (Lana blows away the bubbles over the sink, and pulls out the baby duckling, completely clean) Lincoln: How adorable! Lana: I know. It’s such a cutey. (Lana turns the water off, and damps off the duckling. The duckling begins to chirp excitedly) Lincoln: Such a cute creature. What are you going to do to it? Lana: I think I might release it back. (Lana heads to the front door, ready to let the duckling go) Ready to head off to find your mama, little chipper? (The duckling tries to head off on her own, but before she can get far, she looks back at Lana, and takes note of how she took care of her. The duckling can’t resist to leave from the one who pampered her, and runs back to Lana, where she begins to rub her head against Lana’s body. Lincoln sees this) Lincoln: Aww. I think it likes you. Lana: It seems so. (Lana watches the little duckling give its love, causing Lana’s eyes to widen with happiness) I think it loves me. (Lana picks up the duckling, and watches it ruffle its feathers) Lincoln: Considering how it’s so attached to you, I think it wants to live with you. Lana: You know, if this little chipper loves me, it deserves to stay here. Say, that’s the perfect name for this little ball of adorableness, Chipper. Welcome to the Loud House, Chipper. You can sleep in my room. (Lana heads upstairs to show Chipper her new room. Lincoln looks on with satisfaction, when suddenly, he realizes that he’s stepping on the mud trail Lana left behind) Lincoln: Dang it, I just remember what I wanted to tell Lana. Lana, you forgot to wipe your feet again! (Lincoln grabs a couple brushes and begins to scrub the mud off the floor. In Lana and Lola’s room) Lana: (placing Chipper on her bed) There you go, Chipper. This is where you can sleep. (Lola yawns and wakes up. She takes off her sleeping mask and see Lana playing with something on her bed) Lola: Lana, whatcha playing with? It better not be one of my dolls. Lana: Morning, Lola. I just got a new pet. Lola: (under her breath) Oh, great. Another animal. (normal) What did you get this time? (Lana turns around and shows Lola Chipper. Lola’s eyes widen in joy) Lana: Do you like her? I found this little duckling stuck in one of my mud puddles, and ever since I gave it a little wash, it became attached to me. I call her “Chipper”. Lola: (jumps out of her bed to get a closer look at Chipper) Eeeee! She’s so cute! (The other sisters arrive, having heard Lola squeal) Lori: I heard Lola squeal. Leni: Is there something cute in this room? (The siblings see Lana holding Chipper in her hands, and their eyes widen) All: AWW!! Leni: It’s totes adorable! Luan: It looks cuter than Lily. (Lily is taken aback from that statement and tosses her diaper at Luan) Lana: Isn't she adorable? It would be nice to have another pet around the house. Luna: I agree. At least it’s not as destructive as your other pets. Lori: Yes. I think we’ll have a good time with this little duckling. THE NEXT DAY (It’s afternoon in the Loud House. In Lori and Leni’s room, Leni is putting the finishing touches on her newest dress) Leni: Once I complete this dress, I will like, be famous! (Leni needs to grab another needle. She turns around and begin to rummage through her supplies to look for one. While doing so, Chipper into the room and sees a loose thread on the dress. Chipper grabs hold of the loose thread with her beak and begins tugging on it. It hops out of the room with the thread still in its beak. Leni turns around, finally having found a needle. However, she sees that her dress has dismantled due to the missing thread. When Leni sees that Chipper did this, she frowns in disappointment. In the bathroom, Luan is filling up a bucket full of water. Once it’s filled up, she sneaks over to Lincoln’s room. Chipper decides to follow her, and Luan sees her) Luan: Oh, hello, Chipper. Want to see me “quack” a joke? (Chipper looks at Luan curiously) That’s the spirit! (Luan pulls out a stool, and tries to carefully place the bucket on top of Lincoln’s door. Suddenly, Chipper starts flying and begins pulling on Luan’s ponytail) Luan: Ow! Chipper! Cut it out! (However, Chipper doesn’t stop, and eventually causes Luan to drop the bucket, drenching her and Chipper in water. Scared, Chipper flies into the closest room with its door open, which happens to be Luna and Luan’s room. Inside, Luna is jamming on her axe, unaware that Chipper flew in. Chipper shakes itself to get rid of the water on her body, unknowingly getting a few drops on Luna’s amplifier. The water causes the amp to short circuit, which shuts it down. As Luna screams in horror at her damaged speaker, Chipper hops out of the room, and flies out the window in Lincoln’s room. Lynn is kicking soccer balls into a net) Lynn: Once I get these kick perfected, Royal Woods is sure to win the big soccer game! (Lynn takes the balls out of the net, lines them up, and begins to kick them in. After kicking in three balls, Chipper flies in the way, causing Lynn to get distracted. She accidentally kicks a ball that ricochets off the goal post, and slams right onto her face, which causes her nose to turn black and blue) Lynn: My nose, it’s bruised! (she lightly touches it) Ouch! (Back in the house, Lisa is experimenting) Lisa: Carefully… carefully… (Lisa is slowly trying to add just one drop to an explosive chemical. Suddenly, Chipper quacks, startling Lisa and causing her to accidentally spill all of the chemical into the explosive chemical. Scared, Lisa tries to take cover, but the chemical explodes, causing the rooftop to fly off the house and land back upside down. Back inside, Lisa and Lily are now covered in soot from the explosion. In Lynn and Lucy’s room, Lucy is heartbroken at the fact that the explosion caused her bust of Edwin to shatter. Downstairs, in the living room, Lincoln is watching TV, Lori is texting Bobby while eating a sandwich, and Lola is polishing her tiaras. Suddenly, Chipper takes one of Lola's polished tiaras, and begins flying around the house with it. Lincoln takes note of this and begins to chase Chipper, with Lola following suit. Suddenly, Chipper lets go and the tiara falls into the garbage can. Lincoln fishes the tiara out) Lola: Aw, man! My freshly polished tiara is dirty again! Why I oughta… Lincoln: Whoa, there. Calm down, Lola. It’s just a baby. It doesn’t know what’s it’s doing. (Lola begins to calm down) Lola: You’re right, Linky. I just have to let it go. Besides, I can just polish it again. Lincoln: There you go. (Lincoln and Lola walk back into the living room. Lori, needing to use the bathroom in desperation, drops her sandwich and phone onto the couch, and quickly heads upstairs. Chipper flies into the living room, and sees some bread crumbs littered on the couch. She decides to fly onto the couch, and starts to eat the bread crumbs. Unbeknownst to her, she’s stepping on Lori’s phone, which causes her to start typing gibberish on her phone. Suddenly, she steps on a button that autocorrects what she just typed, transforming the text into something rather naughty. After eating all the crumbs, Chipper flies off. At the same time, Lori comes back downstairs, and picks up her phone, when suddenly, she gasps at what Bobby wrote:) “You want to do WHAT to me?! Gross, babe, I mean, Lori. That’s so bad, I’m offended! I’m breaking up with you!” Lori: NOOOOO!!!! What kind of monster would do this?! (Lori sees some duck feathers on the couch, which could only mean one thing) The duck! Lincoln: I don’t know how things could get worse. (Chipper suddenly poops on Lincoln’s head) That. (Lola tries to hold her laughter in. Moments later, a thunderstorm arrives, and rain comes down hard. In Lana and Lola’s room, Lana is rubbing Chipper’s back, when suddenly, she hears the door being kicked open) Siblings: LANA!!!! (Lana looks over to the door, and sees the rest of the siblings, visibly upset) Lana: Uhhh… Lori: That dumb duck made Bobby break up with me! The feathers don’t lie! Leni: She ruined my brand new dress! Luna: That duck damaged my amplifier! Now I can’t jam! Luan: She made me fail my latest prank! Lynn: That thing broke my nose after a practice gone wrong! Lisa: She ruined my experiment! Lucy: And the explosion killed off Edwin! That duck it dead to me! Lola: Not to mention it tossed one of my prized tiaras away! Lincoln: And it pooped on me! Lori: No offense, Lana, but the duck has got to go! Lana: Hold up! Just because it’s done some bad things to you doesn't mean she has to go! Besides, it hasn’t done anything bad to me! Siblings: Uhhh.... (The siblings, shocked at what they’re seeing, point to Chipper. Lana, looks back, and sees that Chipper is trying to eat Izzy. With Izzy halfway in Chipper’s body, Lana, mad that her newest pest is eating one of her closest pets, makes Chipper cough Izzy out, and when Chipper does, Lana, in a state of fury, opens her bedroom window, and tosses Chipper out of the house) Lana: (yelling) Don’t ever come close to me, or my pets… EVER!! (Lana slams the window shut. The siblings are left appalled at what Lana just did) Luna: Dude, Lana. I know I’m upset with what Chipper did, but what you just did was just plain rude. Lola: That act was so cold, even that goes beyond my limits. Lana: Don’t worry. I’ve read somewhere that ducks can handle strong weather, and I’m sure that thing will be fine. SEVERAL HOURS LATER (Outside, Chipper is taking shelter in Charles’ doghouse, cold and scared. Inside the house, everyone is fast asleep, except for Lana, as she’s struggling to get comfortable. She’s having recurring nightmares about Chipper. In one dream, Lana and Chipper are frolicking through a meadow, when suddenly, the sky goes gray, and a giant chasm opens up and Chipper falls in) Lana: Chipper!! NOOO!!! (As Lana struggles in fear, she imagines Chipper flying by as an angel. Seeing this and a strike of lightning causes Lana to wake up and scream in panic. Lola wakes up) Lola: Lana! You disrupted my beauty rest! Lana: Oh, no! What have I done?! I just tossed my best friend out the window! She’s probably cold, scared, or maybe even dead! (Lana runs out of the house, and starts to get soaked by the rain) Lana: CHIPPER!! Chipper, where are you?! (As Lana continues to get soaked, she hears terrified quacks coming from the backyard. Lana runs to the backyard and sees Charles’ doghouse. Lana sticks her head in the doghouse, and sees Chipper, terrified. Lana tries to grab her, but Chipper tries to avoid Lana, remembering what she did several hours ago. Lana, realizing what her actions just did, causes tears to start forming in her eyes. Eventually, she breaks down, realizing that she messed up. Chipper takes note of this, and realizing that Lana feels bad for what she did, she hops towards Lana and begins rubbing herself against Lana, like she’s saying that she didn’t mean it. Seeing Chipper warm up to her, she smiles, and gently grabs Chipper, and places her against her cheek. Lana runs back into the house, where the other siblings are waiting inside. Lana is completely soaked and freezing. The siblings see that she brought Chipper back) Lincoln: Lana, did you seriously go into the storm to bring Chipper back? Lana: I had no choice. I feared that Chipper might have died. I took back what I did to her. Lori: Lana, that is… the sweetest thing you’ve ever done. Luna: Yeah. I’m sorry for being so harsh to Chipper. Siblings: Me too. Lana: What do you think, Chipper? Do you forgive them? (Chipper chirps a couple times) She forgives you. (They all engage in a group hug, but it’s cut short when they realize that Lana is still soaking wet) Lori: First off, let’s get you a towel. You might get the flu. Leni: Not to mention a change of pajamas. Lana: You’re right. (Lori and Leni head upstairs and come back down with a towel and a new nightgown for Lana. Lana takes her nightgown off, and starts drying herself off. After getting dried up, Leni hands Lana her new nightgown, and puts it on. With Lana dried up, the siblings engage in another group hug) 8 HOURS LATER (Lana wakes up, and yawns loudly) Lana: Morning, Chipper. (Chipper is seen ruffling its feathers as it wakes up) Ready for a new day? (Lana grabs Chipper, and dashes out of the house. She jumps in one of the mud puddles, where Chipper follows suit. From that point on, Lana grew to love Chipper even more) The End Did you know? *I released this fanfiction on my birthday. I turned 19 years old. *This is the first story I made where another user came up with the original idea. The original idea was by Katajrocker, and it was called "Quack the Code", and the general plot was "Lana rescues a duckling at the park and becomes sentimentally attached to him". *When writing this fanfiction, I struggled to come up with reasons for Chipper to irritate the others. Thankfully, TMNT1987Dude assisted me by providing some reasons why. *He also suggested the idea of Lincoln calming Lola down after Chipper threw away her tiara to show her developing personality. *The title of this fanfiction is a pun of a rather inappropriate phrase. *I referenced the ending to "Sound of Silence" when Lisa's chemical blew the roof off and landed back upside-down. *This is the second time I posted a fanfiction without a completed picture, the first being "The Diary of a Loud - Epilogue". *The reason why the picture wasn't ready was because my phone was dead at the time, which prevented me from taking a photo of the initial sketch of the image, allowing me to transfer it to the computer to color it in. *This is my second shortest fanfiction. "Stop and Smell the Roses" remains as my shortest fanfiction. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions